Mi gran amor
by Candice Andley de Grandchester
Summary: Un gran amor pasa por muchas pruebas, si tu lo encuentras resistirías o desistirías, crees que un amor todo lo puede
1. Chapter 1

**Estaba sentada meditando todo lo transcurrido, todo aquello que había pasado en nuestras vidas y como dejamos pasar tantas cosas. Dejamos que la niebla envolviera los sentidos para no ver con claridad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al menos para mí, sentada en mi parque favorito contemplando el paisaje mi pensamiento vuela para remover el pasado, un hermoso pasado que no volverá.**

**Caminando por ese sendero donde te marqué para escuchar tu voz y platicar contigo, la banca donde platicamos sobre nuestra primera navidad, la sala de exposición que estuvimos recorriendo, cada uno de mis pasos por ese lugar me recuerda a ti, tantos bellos recuerdos que atesora mi corazón, lo que diera por detener el tiempo y quedarme así y soñar con todo esto siempre… pero la vida tiene nuevos planes para nosotros y nos regresa a nuestra realidad, eso no evita que a pesar de que el tiempo no se detiene, en mi corazón estas tan presente como el primer día que vi tus ojos.**

_Flash back_

_Pensé que vendrías acompañada?_

_Bueno era la idea original, pero se tuvo que presentar a trabajar, así que me dije desde cuando acá necesito compañía? Y decidi venir sola _

_Y quién es? Tu novio o pretendiente?_

_No un amigo._

_Ah! Pero amiga tu sola no puedes estar_

_La joven novia hablaba con su esposo y decidieron presentarle a un amigo, yo me preguntaba por que siempre trataban de presentarme a alguien pero me dije ya que, es cuche que hablaban con el sobre mi y cuando escuche mi nombre me levanté y al girar me topé con el hombre que llamó mi atención hace un momento._

_Mira ella es mi amiga Natalia y el es Albert_

_Mucho gusto Natalia Isabella L'font – le extendí la mano_

_El gusto es mío Wiliam Albert Andley, su servidor - el estrechó mi mano_

_Ese día platicamos y no podía dejar de ver tu mirada, una mirada limpia, me hiciste compañía y hasta me acompañaste a casa en ningún momento me sentí acosada, fue una platica de todo y nada, cuando llegamos me invitaste a una cena en casa de los novios, una pequeña reunión entre amigos y yo acepté._

_Fin de flash back_

_Después de esa nuestra primera y única cita, nuestro primer beso, empezó todo, iniciamos la época más hermosa de mi vida, teníamos comunicación hasta decidiste pasar una temporada en mi ciudad ya que tú estabas de visita esa vez, pero con esa mirada robaste mi corazón, no era normal en mi todo este comportamiento pero algo en mi me dijo que me lanzara en esa aventura a tu lado. Y así fue, en la medida que podías viajabas a verme, y yo gustosa de recibiste, en casa mi familia te apreciaba y te conocía, mi madre me decía que eras algo mayor, pero yo siempre fui madura para mi edad, yo disfrutaba como me protegías, no puedo olvidar la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que sentía en tus abrazos, me cuidabas como una muñeca de cristal, cuando entrelazabas tu mano con la mía era como si embonara perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas que van juntas, las veces que no te tenía cerca al menos físicamente, me confortaba la frase que me decías en nuestras despedidas, recuerda que la misma luna y el mismo sol que me cobijan a ti me cobijan a mí y yo siempre te contestaba y distancia se hace más corta._

**El sentir la brisa otoñal en mi cara regresé a mi mundo actual, caminé a un mas dentro del parqué viendo las estructuras en el, en mi presente las cosas eran distintas, yo había crecido profesionalmente, se me presentaron muchas oportunidades en puestos relacionados con mi trabajo, pero no dejo de pensar que hubo decisiones que ambos tomamos que poco a poco nos separaron, tanto que sin querer se convirtió en un abismo. Con el viento en mi cara quisiera borrar el dolor y el llanto de mi corazón, que se llevara con él mi memoria y dejar de recordar… **

_Como olvidar que te sentí distante, eso me dolía, y un día me dijiste que tenías que viajar a Londres por tiempo indefinido, y que lo mejor era que separarnos, eso me dolió mucho, partió mi corazón, empecé a cuestionarte y vi tus dudas, y dijiste que ya no me amabas y mi mundo se rompió como un muro de cristal golpeado con gran fuerza y cada trozo era parte de mis sueños, de mis anhelos, deseos que se esfumaban dejándome sola, fue como estar muerta en vida, pero no creí tus palabras, algo muy en el fondo me decía que mentías, fue cuando tomé tu rostro entre mis manos y vi dolor en tus ojos y supe de tu sufrimiento. Aun así te dije cuanto te amaba, como me dolía saber que todos aquellos que se oponían a lo nuestro tenían razón, que quizá era algo que temprano por las diferencias sociales tenía que terminar, nunca imaginé que la persona que más amo fuera quien más dolor trajera a mi vida, en contra de mis deseos tuve que respetar tu decisión. Recuerdo que hicimos un trato de entregarnos nuestras cosas para terminar con nuestra relación definitivamente._

_También recuerdo la depresión en la que me hundí después, tuve que tomar unas largas vacaciones, mi jefe me conocía y con solo verme accedió, yo necesitaba ese tiempo para reconstruirme después de 3 meses regresé y me encontré con una promoción que acepté sin imaginar que volvería a verte, solo por trabajo, pero hubo estragos en mi vida, hasta que luego de unas semanas, de armar el proyecto y revisar el papeleo, muertos de cansancio tuvimos una plática tranquila de todo y nada, sin tocar aquellas heridas sangrantes, me invitaste a cenar todo iba bien hasta que yo fui la que removió el pasado, recordando nuestro asunto pendiente cual fue mi sorpresa al ver tu dolor y tus ojos acuosos, pero no me detuve y me dijiste que no traías mis cosas y yo te decía que era tiempo de finiquitar todo como era su deseo la última vez que nos vimos pero tú me dijiste que te pondrías en contacto conmigo para eso, después de checar el papeleo y firmar los contratos, ya no nos veríamos hasta la primera revisión de la obra y que te pondrías en contacto, yo acepté, al despedirnos yo te desee lo mejor y te dije que si tú eras feliz yo sería feliz, aunque no sea conmigo, así es mi amor por ti es tan grande que te da la libertad de ser, de elegir… _

_El tiempo no perdona y de repente tan inmersa estaba en el trabajo que no sabía ni la fecha, ya habían pasado varios meses desde nuestra última entrevista, 7 para ser exactos, mientras leía unos papeles mi teléfono sonó y me sorprendí al oír tu voz, mi pulso se aceleró te oías nervioso y yo lo estaba más, de repente estábamos en una plática informal de cómo estás que has hecho, la familia que dice, después de platicar cosas del trabajo me preguntaste si creía en los sueños y las almas gemelas, reencarnación, dije que si, por que estas tan segura mencionaste y yo te contesté que solo creía que hay alguien destinado para ti, me contaste tu sueño y te di mi interpretación, luego de un rato me dijiste que vendrías a la ciudad, que ojalá hubiera una oportunidad de hablar fuera del campo profesional, sentí un dolor en mi pecho, supe que no había esperanza, ya me imaginaba cual era el motivo de esa conversación y le dije que si._

_En esa ocasión estaba nerviosa fuimos a cenar y todo estuvo normal, pero después, antes de llegar nos detuvimos en el parque y comentaste de tu amigo el Sr. Johnson y que platicabas con él de que habías cometido un gran error, que estabas pagando muy caro, y me dijiste que habías dejado ir a la mujer de tu vida y que él estaba de acuerdo que eras un idiota, que a su lado tenías todo y que no sería fácil pero necesitaba buscarla hablar con ella y recuperarla, que te había dicho que no era fácil, pero que confiabas que ella te escuchara lo que tenías que decir, lo único que contesté fue que la buscaras que si ella te amaba ella te escucharía y mi corazón se rompió nuevamente, cuando me preguntaste que si podrías verme mañana, te dije que para que, siempre decías que teníamos que hablar y no decías nada, me dijeras lo que tenias que decirme por que esperar para después, no respondiste y te dije no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me di media vuelta y cuando iba a caminar me tomaste del brazo me hiciste girar y me plantaste un beso, me deje llevar por un momento, me perdí y te correspondí con todo mi amor, cuando fue consciente de ese beso, te aparté bruscamente y empecé a caminar lo más rápido que pude y me alcanzaste antes de que saliera del parque, sentí como rodeabas mi cintura con tus brazos, sentirte así derribaba mis defensas con tu voz a mi oído, me giraste y me apresaste , me pediste verte una vez más y no sabía qué hacer, y decidí arriesgarme. _

_Al día siguiente, llegaste puntual a fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, me tomaste de la mano y caminamos por el parque entramos a la sala exposición y después fuimos a comer, ese día me dijiste la verdad que tu viaje no fue a Londres sino a Escocia, que tu tía abuela te había comprometido con otra, que tu habías ido por que lo querían hacerlo oficial y que solo lograste que no se anunciaría tu compromiso con Alison Ford aún, me sentí burlada y ofendida, como te atrevías a venir a buscarme con tu palabra empeñada, te insulté y abofeteé, diciéndote que me dijeras que era mentira, pero no fue así, como pretendías que siguiera a tu lado así, te dije que no quería verte más, me fui de ese lugar, me seguiste dijiste que por favor te escuchara que sería temporal, que no te apartara de mi lado, que te diera esa oportunidad que si te dejara arreglar la situación, que querías estar presente en mi vida, que por favor lo pensara, que te aceptara, que a la única que amabas era yo, que no había nadie más, que mañana tenías que partir con una respuesta, que tu tren a Chicago salía a las 10 de la mañana que me esperarías en el andén de salida y que si no llegaba me entenderías y que sabrás que te había rechazado, con ese pensamiento me fui, no pude dormir pensando, en la mañana me encontré con Elena, ella me preguntó sobre lo sucedido y le conté, me respondió que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y aunque estuvieras comprometido mientras no te case, siempre hay esperanza, y me preguntó sobre cuando esperabas mi respuesta y al mirar el reloj me apuró para que fuera a dártela, era muy tarde eran las 9:15, no encontraba cochero y tardaría en llegar a la estación , eran las 9:50 cuando llegué como desesperada buscándote, rezando por que pudiera encontrarte, 9:55 y había un mar de gente y estaban anunciando la partida del tren y con él todas mis esperanzas cuando te vi casi todos habían subido al tren menos tu, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, empecé a correr y tú te abrías paso entre la gente cuando estuvimos uno frente al otro solo te abrece con todas mis fuerzas no había necesidad de palabras, besaste mi frente mis ojos mis mejillas mi boca y mis manos, sentí como mi alma regresaba a mi cuerpo, el Sr. Johnson te informó que estaba todo listo, que el tren esta por partir, me dijiste que estaría en contacto conmigo, que confiara en ti, te dije que si, me besaste nuevamente y subiste al tren permanecí allí hasta que el ferrocarril no se veía más en el horizonte…._

**_continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo aún me afectara, yo tenía que seguir adelante, por eso tenía una gran actuación todos los días, pero Candy y Terry, me conocían bien y sabían de mi dolor, ellos conocían mi historia aunque yo no hablara de ella, siempre estuvieron allí para mí, sin preguntas ni reproches, y les pedí que si lo veían no le contaran sobre mí o si por casualidad preguntaba… vaya como si en verdad eso fuera posible, Ellos siempre fueron solidarios conmigo, yo los conocí por casualidad en una fiesta, desde entonces surgió una bella amistad, de hecho en varias ocasiones hablaban de él y de lo bien que nos llevaríamos cuando nos conociéramos, pero el trabajo de ambos no permitía ese encuentro, es por eso que en su boda me presentaron con su mejor amigo y tutor de Candy… Si el comienzo de todo… Cerré mis ojos al sentir que mis lágrimas resbalan sin poderlas controlar, respiré profundo, pero mi llanto se hizo presente, tanto que nublaba mi vista así que busque mi pañuelo en mi bolsa y me sorprendí de ver tu regalo allí, como olvidarlo….**

_Nuestras cartas y encuentros eran frecuentes y no cabía duda de nuestro amor, siempre nos vimos como dos enamorados, y eso me hacía sentir fuerte, que todo aquello que nos fuese puesto enfrente sería destruido por la fuerza de nuestro gran amor… decidimos nuestros planes para cuando llegara el momento de tu partida a Londres, nuestro punto de encuentro fue NY … Esos días fueron maravillosos a tu lado, y sin saber que fue una casualidad ver que nos hospedamos en el mismo hotel tu habías llegado antes, sabías que iba por trabajo pero aun no te avisaba en donde me quedaría, salimos varias veces, pero no fue hasta un día antes de tu viaje cuando sentí el tiempo volar, ese día para mi fue doloroso como sobreviviría sin ti no sabía cuanto tiempo estaríamos lejos, que cuando llegamos a mi cuarto te pedí que pasaras un momento para despedirnos , no pude evitar llorar, me abrazaste y me pediste ser fuerte ,que lo último que deseabas era verme así porque te dolía el alma llevarte una imagen mía desolada por el dolor, no pude evitar levantar mis manos y al acariciar tu rostro cerré mis ojos unas rebeldes lagrimas escaparon de ellos, las cuales secaste con tus besos y limpiaste con tus manos aquellas que se asomaban suspiré al sentir tus caricias y hasta entonces levante mi mirada te dije que ya no lloraría más siempre y cuando me dijeras con un beso cuanto me amabas, me miraste y sonreíste como solo puedes hacerlo para mí y tu sonrisa me recordó una de las cosas por las que te amo, pero me hice la ofendida por no darme mi beso, estallante en carcajadas y yo contigo y de repente dejaste de reír y me dijiste así quiero recodarte como en este instante feliz y respondí que tú me hacías feliz, nos miramos largamente y poco a poco te acercaste para darme ese beso lleno de amor, de pasión, un beso desesperado, largo y profundo que hizo estragos en mi juicio, en mi cordura, ese beso que me hacía sentir única y como si con ese beso desearas dejar en ti y en mi una huella imborrable de nuestro amor, ese beso que subió de intensidad, cargado de amor y de deseo, tus manos recorrían mi espalda y me sujetaste más fuerte y yo rodee tu cuello haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros, ni aunque nos faltara el aire nos separábamos y entre besos me dijiste que me amabas que me extrañarías, me hacías sentir tantas cosas, me pediste que te pidiera que pararas que si no, no podrías detenerte, pero te calle con un beso y poco a poco fuimos despojándonos de cada prenda y no supe como terminamos en la cama besándonos y conociendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, llenándonos de besos y caricias queriendo tatuar la presencia del otro en nosotros, esa noche me hiciste mujer, tu mujer… tomaste mi mano la entrelazaste con la tuya me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste que me amabas y me besaste, al sentir como nos volvíamos uno no pude evitar aférrame a ti, me preguntaste si estaba bien y te conteste que si, fuiste paciente esperaste a que mi cuerpo se acostumbrara a tenerte dentro de mí y poco a poco iniciaste el vaivén que detonaba tantas nuevas sensaciones que me llenaban de amor, de placer, me llevaste al paraíso, después de amarnos hasta el cansancio, al despertar entre tus brazos supe que eras mío solo mío y yo tuya de nadie más. A la mañana siguiente te acompañé la puerto y antes de abordar sacaste una cruz y me la pusiste al cuello y dijiste que era para que me cuidara en tu ausencia y me dijiste la frase que marcaría mi vida de esperanza…." recuerda que la misma luna y el mismo sol que me cobijan a ti me cobijan a mí", y la complementé "y la distancia se hace más corta"._

_Como iba a imaginar que las cosas serían tan diferentes, después de verte partir, tus cartas fueron puntuales, nunca tuve dudas hasta que cada vez se hicieron más lejanas, hasta que no hubo más, después de 4 meses recibí un paquete con todas mis cartas y una última carta, por parte de tu tía explicándome que solo fui un desliz en la vida de su sobrino que nunca pensó llegar tan lejos y que me olvidara de él, que este asunto tan penoso lo dejaba en sus manos, ese fue mi golpe de gracia, me sentí burlada, humillada quise morir, me deprimí tanto que descuidé mi salud y fui a dar al hospital, solo Elena supo lo que pasó y le aviso a Candy, si ellas y Terry no me llevan en ese instante tal vez no estaría aquí, les debo tanto.__Después de salir del hospital me fui por más de un año sin dejar rastro, solo deje una breve nota para Candy y Terry despidiéndome que no podría escribirles ni pronto ni seguido, aún así fueron 3 veces que escribí dejando un remitente falso por si Albert se enteraba, hace poco llegué a Nueva York, busqué a mis amigos que estaban por ir de visita a Chicago y mi sorpresa fue ver a Candy embarazada, les dije que esperaría a su regreso y charlar, y a su regreso me topé con una noticia que me hizo perder el piso, supe de su compromiso y próxima boda, hasta una invitación me envió la Sra. Elroy, ese día bebí mucho, me puse tan mal que me quedé en casa de los Grandchéster…_

**Sin dejar de mirar su regalo, no supe en qué momento dejé de usarla, pero mi subconsciente se alió a mi corazón, porque aunque no la trajera puesta siempre iba conmigo, así que la saqué y me la puse como recordatorio que en el corazón no se manda, de que a pesar de todo no había dejado de amarlo y que nunca podría olvidarlo, siempre será parte de mi, hasta el último aliento. No sé como agradecerles todo lo que Candy y Terry han hecho por mí. Y hoy me invitaron a una comida en su casa, la prepararon para animarme sabían que no superaba la noticia, pero después de otra gran actuación de "estoy bien y estoy feliz por él", decidí caminar pero mi subconsciente me trajo al lugar menos indicado, sabía que por el avanzado estado de gravidez de Candy no habían viajado, el doctor le recetó reposo para las últimas semanas de embarazo, y así que tengo que agradecerles por no hacer comentarios, decidí sentarme frente al lago, ese lugar lleno de él… de nosotros… era inevitable no pensar en lo que fue, cuando existía un nosotros, un futuro, pero eso jamás podrá ser, no pude impedir que mi llanto nublara mi vista de nuevo, empecé a recordar nuestra historia y terminar con mi tormento, esperando que ésta fuera la última vez, este era mi adiós, para ti, el amor de vida.**

**Miré mi reloj y supe que era demasiado tarde que ya estabas fuera de mi vida , para esta hora ya tu vida estaba al lado de otra que no era yo y mi llanto se hizo más fuerte y desgarrador que nunca, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve allí, solo sé que fue hasta que no pude dejar de llorar, fui consciente de que fueron muchas horas ya había anochecido, de decidí que era tiempo de marcharme me levanté. Pero antes de irme tome tu regalo en mis manos no pude dejar de llorar, caí de rodillas y saqué todo lo que traía, ya mañana empezaría una nueva vida lejos de todo y sobre todo de él hablaría con Candy y Terry y les dejaría mi último recuerdo tuyo para que ellos te lo entregaran…tu cruz.**

Porque me sucedieron estas cosas!... porque jugaste conmigo, con mi amor!... nunca lo imaginé ni te creí capaz de esto, yo te amaba Albert mas que a mi propia vida, eras mi todo, mi mundo, yo estaba dispuesta a todo por ti… que idiota fui!... soy una estúpida por creer en ti!, por creer en tu amor!, yo no merecía esto, no sabes del dolor que llevo conmigo, te odio William Albert Andley!... te odio y espero que Dios nunca cruce nuestros caminos!...porque no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! …no quiero saber más de ti, no quiero recordar cuando te amo y te amaré, no quiero ser testigo de tu vida, no sé cómo le haré para vivir sin ti, solo le pido a Dios que me borre la memoria y no recordarte, porque este amor me quema y si te veo nuevamente será mi muerte, verte con ella no lo soportaría, quisiera que esto fuera una pesadilla cerrar los ojos y despertar de este mal sueño, pero sé que es real, que al abrir mis ojos nuevamente todo será igual, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí que me abrazaras fuerte y me dijeras que es un mal sueño.

**Me abracé a mí misma, cerré mis ojos para calmarme y mi subconsciente me traicionó por que podía percibir tu aroma, tu perfume y pude sentir la paz, la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío se podría decir que hasta tu abrazo, no quería abrir los ojos por miedo a que este sueño terminara. Poco a poco fui calmándome, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al escucharte abrí mis ojos de repente, quise deshacer tu agarre pero tú no me dejaste y me acercaste más a ti y pude sentir tus lágrimas en mi espalda …**

Perdóname amor, nunca imaginé tanto dolor, yo te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo, solo te pido que me escuches, por favor, te lo suplico y si después quieres que me vaya lo haré, solo te pido una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas, por favor- me volteaste y levantaste mi rostro- mírame por favor- pude ver tu dolor en tus ojos, uno tan grande como el mío, así que asentí y nos sentamos en la banca y no dejabas de verme a los ojos- en Londres yo esperaba con emoción cada carta, pero mi situación y compromisos hicieron que no me fuera posible escribirte con más frecuencia, demás tuve que ir a Escocia hablar con el consejo sobre el compromiso y me ausente unos meses, al volver ya no llegaron tus cartas y al recibir un telegrama de NY sobre tu salud, me preocupé regresé y me topé con la noticia que habías desaparecido, y empecé a buscarte cuando creía que había una pista tuya salía para allá, pero no te encontré, fue así casi un año, el tiempo que me dieron de plazo, por lo que no pude evitar que se hiciera público, en sus vacaciones Candy y Terry fueron de visita y me trataron de hablar de ti, pero me reusé, días antes había recibido una carta tuya que me destrozó el alma, el protocolo nos dice que la boda debía celebrarse en 6 meses así que acepté mi destino y si tú te burlaste de mis sentimientos y no signifiqué nada para ti, le pedí a mi tía que te enviara una invitación, para que supieras que yo estaba bien, se que ellos se sorprendieron, pero respetaron nuestras decisiones, hace 3 días recibí esto- no podía creerlo era mi diario- Terry fue a hablar conmigo

Flas back

El patriarca se encontraba en sus oficinas trabajando cuando de repente la puerta se abrió

Eres un idiota Albert, no sé cómo podemos ser amigos.- fue directo al escritorio y se sentó en el

Hey, recuerda que este idiota te salvo el trasero varias veces. como estas? Y Candy? Vino contigo?- dijo dejando los papeles en el escritorio y recargándose en su sillón.

No, de hecho no sabe que estoy aquí, digamos que estoy en Nueva Orleans- dijo curioseando con los objetos que tenía a la mano

Cómo? No entiendo.

Vine a que abrieras los ojos, se que te prometimos no intervenir en tu vida, Candy le prometió a Nat no intervenir en su vida, pero yo a ella no le prometí nada asi que aquí estoy, creo que Candy me ha influenciado. Ahora soy un entrometido.

No comprendo de que hablas Terry.-se puso de pie y camino hacia el ventanal dándole la espalda. Terry se acercó y le palmeó la espalda

Bien mi amigo vengo para que no cometas un grave error, que pienses bien las cosas y no te ates a una mujer que no amas, aun no es tarde Albert, aun tienes tiempo para recuperar lo perdido.

Te equivocas Terry, ella se fue de mi lado, jugo conmigo.

No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, espero que esto te quite la venda de tus ojos, aun estás a tiempo.- Terry le entregó el diario y salió

Fin de flash back

Te confieso que no pensaba leerlo, sin embargo, lo llevé a casa, al despacho, lo azote en el escritorio y salieron dos cartas las tomé y las leí , una era mía, la primer carta que te envié cuando partía a Chicago, y la otra, una de Londres, supuse que era mía y la leí, supe de repente parte de lo que había pasado, por eso estabas en el hospital, saqué el cofre donde guardo tus cartas y no estaban solo había hojas y sobres, así que tenía que saber que había pasado, esa noche no dormí, no pude resistirme así quelo leí, me enteré por ti lo que sucedía, saqué del cajón una carta tuya que me habías enviado, aunque la escritura era idéntica, en tu diario no la mencionabas, así que ese día que George llegó con unos papeles, le expuse lo que pasaba, y que arreglara mi viaje para hoy por la tarde, después del desayuno enfrenté a la tía Elroy, la cual no lo negó acepto lo que había hecho, así que fui a mi habitación, hice mi maleta y vine a buscarte, fui a tu casa, tu padre no quiso recibirme y tu hermano casi me corre a patadas, tu madre me dijo que fuiste a casa de Candy, pero no te encontré allí, fui a tu departamento, supuse que no tardarías, no sé cuanto esperé, pero Elena al llegar, me dejo pasar y no estabas, te busqué por la ciudad, por tus lugares favoritos fui con Candy estaba desesperado, necesitaba verte, pero tenía que calmarme. Salí a caminar sin sentido y dirección hasta que llegué aquí, te vi como si fueses una aparición, no podía dejar de contemplarte, escuche cada palabra, no sé cómo pude dudar, como pude estar tan ciego, pero aquí estoy tratando de enmendar mis errores, esperando que me des la oportunidad de mostrarte cuanto te amo.

Albert…. Yo…. Yo no puedo creer que estas aquí, pero creo que ya he sufrido mucho, hemos pasado muchas cosas, quieras o no soporté mucho, hoy estás aquí y yo no voy a mentirte, estoy destrozada y no sé si pueda seguir, no soportaría una decepción más yo me decidí por empezar de nuevo, dejar el pasado atrás.

Mírame por favor, dime que hago para que me perdones, haré cualquier cosa, es verdad que tu sufriste mucho, pero yo también, cuándo deje de recibir tus cartas, cuando vine a para saber cómo estabas y el porqué llegaste al hospital, el buscarte y no saber de ti, y de repente recibir una carta tuya donde destrozabas todas mis ilusiones, no sabes cuánto de odie también, como me sentí, pero aquí estoy, yo también fui una víctima, y sé que te lastimé, pero no me condenes a vivir sin ti, porque si es así, estaré muerto en vida, eres lo más importante para mí, la mujer de mi vida, y si por error te dejé ir una vez esta vez no lo haré, no me importa que es lo que tenga que hacer pero no pienso irme de tu lado- ambos llorábamos, pero el tomó mi mano, se apoyó en una rodilla- Sabes que te amo, más que a nada en este mundo, tu eres mi luz, la luz que ilumina mi vida, eres la mujer con quien deseo compartir todo lo que soy, porque para mí eres perfecta, fuiste creada para mí, como yo para ti, por eso quiero envejecer contigo, tener una vida contigo, quiero que seas mi amiga, mi compañera, la madre de mis hijos, mi amante, mi todo, quiero que seas mi esposa, me aceptas? A pesar de todo aceptas a este pobre tonto que te ama, que pasará una vida recompensándote por cada lágrima, te casarías conmigo?

Albert…. Yo….. si … si quiero, te amo te amo.- me sonreíste como tu sabes hacerlo, te levantaste del suelo, me abrazaste y nos besamos sellando nuestro amor.

**Querido Diario: **

**Fuimos a darle la noticia a Candy y Terry pidiendo que fueran nuestros padrinos, a la mañana siguiente fuiste a hablar con mi familia, no recibieron bien la noticia pero al final cedieron, y con la influencia de tu apellido, en una semana teníamos todo listo era algo sencillo e intimo. Ese día fue el más feliz de nuestras vidas, ese día iniciamos una vida juntos, con Dios y nuestros seres queridos como testigos, después de tantos malos entendidos y mucho sufrimiento, vimos cumplido nuestro más grande sueño….. Nuestra familia.**

FIN


End file.
